The Return of Queen Susan (?)
by Azurebay16
Summary: Set after The Last Battle. Susan Pensive is alone in our world. Will she find her way back to Narnia?
1. 1

**I do not own any characters associated with The Chronicles of Narnia.**

Susan sat in the parlor of her family home. Although she was surrounded by fellow mourners she felt completely alone. Her family was gone. Parents, brothers, little sister. Gone. Even the strange Professor they had stayed with during the Blitz had died during the horrific train accident. She could hear others in the room talking quietly. Saying how at peace and happy they had looked. Peaceful? Happy? They were dead. Couldn't anyone understand that? She hadn't felt this bad since she had been told she couldn't go back to... No! That had been a silly, childhood game. Her siblings had insisted on pretending it had all been real. Even Peter. It was why they had lost the closeness they once had.

One of Susan's friends came over and put her hand on her shoulder. " Sue, we're cutting out. Not really our type of thing. Give us a ring when you feel up to going out." Susan sat stunned as her 'friends ' left. She had grown distant from her family to spend time with those people and they couldn't give her any support in her hour of need.

Walking over to the fireplace she took down a small picture of her and her siblings. They looked so happy together. Edmund had stopped being so priggish that summer. They had been closer than ever before because of that silly game.

At times Susan had felt a unimaginable sense of loss over it ending, but one had to grow up. Childish things belonged in childhood. The last time Edmund and Lucy had claimed to have gone to Narnia, Sue felt a small thrill at the name, they and Peter said they must look for Aslan,_ shiver, _in this world and started going to church regularly with their mum and dad.

Susan had started going to cafes and wearing makeup and silk stockings. Her new friends had seemed so sophisticated and wordly. Dance halls and cinemas had held much more appeal than incense and hymns. The admiration had also been heady she admitted. Being told she was beautiful and charming and so imaginative. Her ability to come up with party themes had held no equal.

What she wouldn't give to maybe go with them to a church service now. She did have to admit they had all seemed so happy. Replacing the picture she went to talk with others in the room expressing her gratitude for their presence.

That evening after everyone had left Sue walked around her empty family home. No laughter, no joking, no minor disagreements easily solved. Just silence. As she got ready for bed for just a moment she saw another image superimposed over her own in the mirror. A happier version of herself wearing a light dwarf crafted crown and a lovely gown sitting on one of four thrones.

She blinked rapidly in surprise and the image disappeared. Crawling between her sheets Susan didn't believe she would get much sleep , but as she settled in a warm, heavenly scented breath of air seemed to brush over her. Drifting off into dreams she felt herself flying over the most beautiful countryside she had ever seen. Coming upon what she recognized as a version of The Western Wild she landed and through, what appeared to her to be a shimmering transparent wall she saw her family. She saw many others that filled her heart with joy. Mr. Tummnus, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver even the naiads and dryads they had once danced with. Eagerly she tried to join them , but could not cross the barrier. She saw a huge , golden lion turn to watch her. Her heart leaped with both fear and anticipation.

"You may not enter.," his rich golden voice rolled over her. Sadness filled her heart."At least not yet."

Jerking her head up at this she tried to speak, but found she couldn't.

" Look for me in your world former Queen Susan. You have forgotten the old ways and seek only pleasure. Seek me out so that you may one day join us."

With a jolt Susan found herself once again in bed,but while she still felt grief for her family she now also felt a sense of hope.

**_I'm not sure if I will write more of this. It feels somewhat complete, but if any interest is shown I might try more chapters._**


	2. 2

**I do not own any characters associated with The Chronicles of Narnia.**

In the weeks following her family's funerals Susan kept having strange dreams. She always felt both comfort and sadness after these dreams.

Trying to piece her life back together Susan started observing her life and her friends . Most of them were very nice lads and girls. It seemed though that the ones she thought she had been closest too just wanted to have a good time to the exclusion of all else. Some of them were talking about marriage , but seemed to treat it as a game they might enjoy.

One morning after another dream Susan looked at herself in the mirror.

" Right ,Susan Pevensie. Time to get yourself together. You are a 21 year old woman with your life ahead of you. What are you going to do with it ?" Good question. What was she going to do with it? Glancing out her mirror she noted what a beautiful sunny day it was. A perfect day to take a walk in the park.

Feeling cheerful at the prospect of fresh air she grabbed her raincoat, just in case and took a leisurely stroll. At the duckpond she saw a familiar figure. Her old school friend Mary Lewis was standing there with a dark haired man and a similiar looking young woman. She was going to walk the other way when Mary spotted her. A smile broke across her face and she waved Susan over.

As soon as she was close enough Mary gave her a hug. " I was so sorry to hear about your family," she whispered in her ear. Stepping back she motioned the man and woman over. " Sue, I would like to introduce you to my friends. Reliam and Julianna Fabbro from Telmar."

A look of surprise crossed Susan's face.

"I'm sorry from where?"

Reliam gave a small smile," Telmar. It's a small island in the middle of the sea."

Mary looking slightly puzzled at Susan's reaction, continued her introduction.

"Rel and his sister are going to University here. Rel rooms with my brother Jack."

"What do you do Susan?" Julianna inquired politely.

" Honestly, until recently not a lot. I'm trying to change that. Where do you live Julianna? While at school I mean?"

Wrinkling her nose she replied, " I have a small bedsit, but I'm not happy with it. Its a womens only building and my brother isn't even allowed to visit me there. Mary and I were thinking of trying to get a apartment together."

Susan had a wonderful idea come into her head. " Don't start looking I have a idea that might help all of us. You and Mary should move in with me."

**_Later at Susan's home_**.

After Susan showed them around the group of four sat in the kitchen. Bringing the teapot to the table Sue began to serve them. " It would be ideal if you think about it. What you already pay in rent will help me keep things going while I look for work or go to school or training. You can visit with your brothers without having to constantly go out , and you will have a kitchen to use and a bath you'll only share with two people. "


	3. 2 (07-11 22:02:22)

**I do not own any characters associated with The Chronicles of Narnia.** **It took me along time to decide if I was going to add to this story as the first chapter could have ended well. I hope I can do it justice.**

In the weeks following her family's funerals Susan kept having strange dreams. She always felt both comfort and sadness after these dreams.

Trying to piece her life back together Susan started observing her life and her friends . Most of them were very nice lads and girls. It seemed though that the ones she thought she had been closest too just wanted to have a good time to the exclusion of all else. Some of them were talking about marriage , but seemed to treat it as a game they might enjoy.

One morning after another dream Susan looked at herself in the mirror.

" Right ,Susan Pevensie. Time to get yourself together. You are a 21 year old woman with your life ahead of you. What are you going to do with it ?" Good question. What was she going to do with it? Glancing out her mirror she noted what a beautiful sunny day it was. A perfect day to take a walk in the park.

Feeling cheerful at the prospect of fresh air she grabbed her raincoat, just in case and took a leisurely stroll. At the duckpond she saw a familiar figure. Her old school friend Mary Lewis was standing there with a dark haired man and a similiar looking young woman. She was going to walk the other way when Mary spotted her. A smile broke across her face and she waved Susan over.

As soon as she was close enough Mary gave her a hug. " I was so sorry to hear about your family," she whispered in her ear. Stepping back she motioned the man and woman over. " Sue, I would like to introduce you to my friends. Reliam and Julianna Fabbro from Telmar."

A look of surprise crossed Susan's face.

"I'm sorry from where?"

Reliam gave a small smile," Telmar. It's a small island in the middle of the sea."

Mary looking slightly puzzled at Susan's reaction, continued her introduction.

"Rel and his sister are going to University here. Rel rooms with my brother Jack."

"What do you do Susan?" Julianna inquired politely.

" Honestly, until recently not a lot. I'm trying to change that. Where do you live Julianna? While at school I mean?"

Wrinkling her nose she replied, " I have a small bedsit, but I'm not happy with it. Its a womens only building and my brother isn't even allowed to visit me there. Mary and I were thinking of trying to get a apartment together."

Susan had a wonderful idea come into her head. " Don't start looking I have a idea that might help all of us. You and Mary should move in with me."

**_Later at Susan's home_**.

After Susan showed them around the group of four sat in the kitchen. Bringing the teapot to the table Sue began to serve them. " It would be ideal if you think about it. What you already pay in rent will help me keep things going while I look for work or go to school or training. You can visit with your brothers without having to constantly go out , and you will have a kitchen to use and a bath you'll only share with two people. "

The more they thought about it the better the idea seemed. It would be nice to cook proper meals and be constantly glared at while visiting with their brothers.

Mary reached over and squeezed Susan's hand. " Let's do it".


	4. The real third chapter

**I do not own any characters associated** **with The Chronicals of Narnia. Sorry about the confusion with my last update I was using a different device for writing and it somehow uploaded both the unedited and edited version.**

Susan sat curled up reading the paper. Mary and Jillian had moved in two days ago. So far they were rubbing along nicely. Hearing footsteps she looked up as Mary joined her in the front room.

" Good morning Sue, what's so interesting in the Times?'

"Umm, reading about Princess Elizabeth and Phillip in Malta. It's hard to believe we're the same age."

Mary laughed lightly, " Then you haven't heard the good news yet?"

Susan raised a inquiring eyebrow

"They're ending clothes rationing." Mary clapped her hands in delight. " Isn't that wonderful?"

Susan let loose with a small chuckle.

" Well of course they have. When I've decided to try not to be so frivolous anymore. Of course. Mind you, it will be nice to not have to patch and darn so much. Although our neighbor is a smashing seamstress. Sometimes I'd give her my vouchers for some things she'd had for a while.It worked out well for both of us."*****

Mary smiled ," Hopefully sugar will be soon. I do miss sugar in my tea."

Susan was enjoying have mundane conversations again. The house had been too quiet after the accident and even if they were sleeping, just the presence of others was comforting.

And while she still was having dreams of her family, they didn't leave her as unsettled as they had in the beginning.

A new normal seemed to be taking place, but Susan wasn't closer to making a decision on her future. Folding the paper she looked at her friend. She seemed so happy as a typist, but Susan couldn't see herself doing that. Jillian was going to nursing school and planned to work in the clinic on her small island home.

Susan had wanted to 'grow up' for so long, but had never really considered what that meant beyond the frivolous.

She didn't have the drive or desire for the medical field. She most definitely didn't care for the law. It was times like this she missed having someone older and wiser to talk to. The thought danced across her mind of talking to the vicar. Lucy and Ed had always seemed to enjoy it. She had teased them for it at the time, but it seemed the thing to do.

*** I talked to a woman who would have been around Susan's age at this time and she told me about her neighbor buying her clothes with her ration vouchers because the neighbor couldn't sew as well. She wore them for a year or so traded with her neighbor and then got new fabric to make more. Susan would have been the same age as Queen Elizabeth the Second, Princess Elizabeth when this story took place. Strange to think that if she was a real person she could still be alive.**


End file.
